civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Qing (Cixi)
Great Qing led by Cixi is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Great Qing The Qing dynasty was first established in 1636 by the Manchus to designate their regime in Manchuria (now the Northeast region of China). In 1644 the Chinese capital at Beijing was captured by the rebel leader Li Zicheng, and desperate Ming dynasty officials called on the Manchus for aid. The Manchus took advantage of the opportunity to seize the capital and establish their own dynasty in China. Under Kangxi (reigned 1661–1722), the second Qing emperor, the Dzungar Mongols were defeated, Russia beaten back, and the empire was extended to include Outer Mongolia, Tibet, Dzungaria, Turkistan, and Nepal. Under Yongzheng (reigned 1722–35) and Qianlong (reigned 1735–96), commerce continued to thrive, handicraft industries prospered, and Roman Catholic missionaries were tolerated and employed as astronomers and artists. Subsequent rulers, however, were unable to meet the problems caused by increased population pressure and concentration of land ownership. The Manchu armies deteriorated, and popular unrest, aggravated by severe floods and famine, were factors contributing to the Taiping (1850–64) and Nian (1853–68) rebellions in the south and north, respectively. Efforts at modernization met opposition from conservative officials especially through the efforts of the dowager empress Cixi. Bureaucratic inefficiency and corruption became widespread, and the first Opium War (1839–42), the Anglo-French War (1856–58), the Sino-Japanese War (1894–95), and the Boxer Rebellion (1900) all resulted in defeats for China and the granting of major concessions to foreign powers. By 1900 revolutionary groups had begun to form throughout the country. The October 10, 1911, Republican Revolution led to the abdication of the boy emperor Xuantong (better known as Puyi) and the transfer of authority to the provisional republican government under Yuan Shikai. Cixi Cixi, byname Empress Dowager, (born November 29, 1835, Beijing, China—died November 15, 1908, Beijing), consort of the Xianfeng emperor (reigned 1850–61), mother of the Tongzhi emperor (reigned 1861–75), adoptive mother of the Guangxu emperor (reigned 1875–1908), was a towering presence over the Chinese empire for almost half a century. By maintaining authority over the Manchu imperial house (Qing dynasty, 1644–1911/12), she became one of the most powerful women in the history of China. Dawn of Man "O' wise and ruthless Cixi, the imperial court must come to heel. For 47 years, you ruled China as her last effective sovereign, overseeing a series of institutional reforms that would bring the empire to the modern world. Though those that conspired against you have since tarnished your name, you shall be honoured for your trials in balancing the Great Qing Empire upon the line between past and future. Empress Dowager, the future of China rests on your ability to bring her in-line with the great powers of the modern age. Can you reform her ancient institutions into working order? Can you turn your bannermen into modern armies? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to the imperial court. I trust you understand the proper protocol? Then why do you just stand there...?" Defeat: "I have lived an incomparable life. Treat my heir with compassion and my people with dignity." Unique Attributes Strategy Focus: Culture, Production, Gold. Recommended Victories: Culture, Domination. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates, increasing with each completed policy branch. |rewards = -15% Social Policy cost. }} Culture. * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = Construct XP-giving Buildings 50% faster. }} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now abolishing the practice of foot-binding! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: ''Artwork. * ''???: ''Music.'' References Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:China Category:Oriental Cultures